


Wild Child

by MandolinDoodler



Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler
Summary: In an AU where Hiccup has an older brother to take over the chiefdom, Hiccup gets to be the wild child he was always meant to be. And feral!Hiccup's favorite person is Viggo Grimborn.Snippets and oneshots from this AURating bumped to explicit for Ch. 4
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Hiccup/Viggo AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Feral Vigilante Dragon Boy

"I'll let you get to your feral dragon boy," Ryker says with a smirk, gesturing at the other hunters to head back to camp.

A rustle of leaves and Hiccup drops into view from the tree beside Viggo, branches creaking as they settle to hold his weight. "Hey, hey, hey, I am _not_ feral! I live in a hut and speak several languages and read books - I am a civilized person," he gestures wildly with the arm not holding him in the tree and points an accusing finger at Ryker. The hunter rolls his eyes, sends a pointed look to his younger brother who stands there poised as ever, and decides he doesn't have the patience for the wild child right now. With a dismissing wave of his hand, Ryker turns to follow the other hunters, muttering as he walks away.

Hiccup glares after him till he's out of sight, then turns to Viggo. "Do I look feral to you?"

The teen hangs nearly upside-down from the tree, his dark armor covered in patches of dragon scales and fins that imitate the dragon he holds so dear to his heart, and Viggo knows there are the beginnings of a wing mechanism hidden in and around the armor on his back. Adding to the picture is Hiccup's recently trimmed hair that sticks out in all directions after a morning of flying and an afternoon stalking the treetops to follow his favorite person. The evening sun hits the green of his eyes in just the right way to make them glow like a night fury's and Viggo thinks of times where he's seen those eyes go nearly feral - in moments of passion and in boughts of protection.

Pulling a twig from Hiccup's mane, Viggo answers with an upturn to his lips, "wilder by the day, my dear."

Hiccup responds with a flat look. With a bit of maneuvering the teen drops down completely, landing right inside the dragon hunter's space. It's another trait Viggo suspects he picked up from dragons - from the second Hiccup decided Viggo was his, any personal bubble Viggo had became nonexistent to the dragon boy. The customary check-over as Hiccup circles him is another thing he's observed dragons doing in greeting, particularly when returning to their nests or whenever Hiccup returns to Toothless after a night spent within a dragon hunter camp.

* * *

Scent is important to dragons. Really important. That's one new thing Viggo discovers after meeting Hiccup. The dragon boy's armor is covered in scents that no human can detect and they tell animals and dragons who he is, where he's from, who spends time with him, what his status is in his community. Nearly his entire identity is held on his armor and clothes -like a second skin- which is why it's so hard to get him to part with any single piece.

Viggo also learns that Hiccup and Toothless leave scent marks on him, as well. It's why the two are seemingly obsessed with physical contact, particularly focused on his arm braces and Hiccup on his neck. The chief takes it in stride, just another quirk of the teen, and he respects it by trying not to change the scents or wash them off his armor. It's not anything he can smell so it hardly bothers him unless the two are a mess themselves (which happened once after boy and dragon were wrestling through the forest and straight into a patch of mud).

He underestimates how much the scents can benefit him until an unfortunate turn of events that has him cornered by an angry, flaming monstrous nightmare with no one near enough to aid him. It pounces, pinning Viggo. Some wriggling allows the man to free an arm but that will do him no good against the beast so he opts to shield himself instead as the dragon leans in close to snarl at him. With one last sniff, the nightmare goes to prepare its flame.

Suddenly it stops.

It bends down, again, taking care to smell Viggo's arm and then near his neck.

Jolting back, the dragon looks panicked. It gently but hurriedly steps off of the dragon hunter and scurries a few paces away, eyes to the ground and bowing apologetically before taking to the sky.

Still on his back on the ground, Viggo stares after the dragon wondering at the unusual behavior. The next time he sees Hiccup, he tells him about the incident.

"Oh, good," Hiccup responds in relief. The teen has situated himself on Viggo's lap, hands fiddling with the chief's armor. He nuzzles his face into Viggo's neck right above his pulse on either side, a purr-like rumble sounding from his chest and lips planting light kisses along the way. "I'm glad you're okay."

Viggo thinks Hiccup is missing the point. "Hiccup, my dear, when you put your scent on me, what does it say to other dragons?"

"You're mine." 

"And that was enough to stop a raging dragon in its tracks?" It can't be so simple.

"Basically." Hiccup looks up at Viggo, sees the disbelieving raised eyebrow, and sits a little straighter. His eyes dart down to his hands then back up.

"A few years ago I freed a nest of dragons from their tyrannical queen. Ever since then they've held me in high regard and word of me has spread amongst the dragons for not only that but for my work in freeing and helping captured dragons. Mine and Toothless' scents on you tell them that you are very special to us and to _not touch_." There's the barest of growls in his tone by the end and it only emphasizes how involved Hiccup is in the world of dragons, how much he's strayed from human mannerisms.

It makes Viggo wonder how long the teen has been away from civilized people.


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo encounters Hiccup for the first time

There are stories of a demon attacking his ships and invading his camps. They say it comes in the dead of night, lurks in the shadows, can breath fire like a monstrous nightmare, and cause destruction equal to a Berserker armada.

Viggo doesn't believe in demons. But he also doesn't believe in anyone being intelligent enough to pull off this reputation.

This isn't blind rage causing destruction nor is it some witchcraft. All the signs are there that this is a real person that is clever enough to find the weakest spots in his enemies and exploit them, but again, Viggo finds it hard to believe a person like that exists aside from himself. He would know, he's looked for them before.

That's not to say there aren't others that do this - obviously as a chief or general you need to spot weaknesses in your enemies. The problem is that no single person can possibly use a skill to such a magnitude as this. To destroy a fleet of ships with nothing more than a few well placed explosives, tricking crews into turning against one another and causing damage to their own supplies, jumping into the fray of dozens of hunters and only leaving a glimpse of yourself for them to reference later. This all sounds like the workings of a demon, yet Viggo can layout exactly how a real person could pull it off if they were smart enough.

But no one is that smart.

Everyone Viggo has met that claims such intelligence is always someone that was smart in  _ their _ village or on  _ their _ crew. And then they face Viggo Grimborn who can use words alone to confuse them and tear down everything they've ever worked for.

So it's exhilarating the first time the dragon hunter chief is on a ship when it's attacked by the mysterious demon. He can spot the dark mass swiftly making its way around the ship, follow it with his eyes amongst the chaos and explosions, watch the freed dragons take off into the night sky. Most would assume the supposed demon took off with them, but Viggo knows it's still below deck and follows.

Any lanterns have been put out leaving only beams of moonlight and moving shadows as the ship sways in the sea. Rather than wait it out, Viggo pulls something similar to a sword hilt from his belt. With a press of a button, zippleback gas is released into the room. It allows the moonlight to reflect and reveals the dark mass that was trying to sneak across the hall and around Viggo.

It freezes when the man's eyes lock onto it. At the same moment it starts to move, Viggo presses a switch on his device that produces a spark and sets off the zippleback gas. Caught in the middle of it the figure is disoriented, stumbling into a beam of light and giving Viggo his first clear look at the "demon".

He can understand, now, why so many assume it's a creature sent from hell. The figure is decked out in unusual armor that makes it look draconic and helps it blend into darkness. Covering its face is a helmet with stubby spines on it and the eye holes are black nothingness when its head abruptly turns to look at Viggo. The way it creeps toward him on four limbs is even more unsettling with the way its shadow shifts beneath it. If he were less prideful, he might be intimidated and take a step back but he knows better than to believe this thing -this vigilante- is a demon.

A force from behind knocks Viggo off his feet allowing the vigilante a chance to get to the stairs. The chief catches a glimpse of a black dragon and acidic eyes just before the figure jumps onto the beast's back and the two are gone.


	3. Finding a Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's council wants him to choose a damn wife already and we get a view of what the Haddock family could have been

"What was wrong with the suitor from the Meathead tribe?"

Viggo sits before his council, face like stone while he stares down the elders and advisors trying to find him a wife. They'd been trying for years, now, but ever since Hiccup had started hanging around they had amped up their efforts as if they knew Viggo might do something crazy, something that could potentially tarnish the Grimborn name or that of their tribe, make others question if he's sound enough to be chief.

"Despite being in possession of tomes from across the archipelago and the far stretches of the known world, the Meatheads truly live up to their name."

"Some might see that as an advantage," Harold, a stout man that had helped teach Viggo war strategies as a boy, speaks up. "Easy to manipulate and mold," he pauses, thinking of a woman from a few months previous, "and the thought of killing you would never cross her mind."

Viggo hums "I'm sure very little _ever_ crosses her mind." The council ignores him, used to his rejections and snide comments towards the women (and occasional men) they send his way. Not for the first time they wonder if they shouldn't have forced him into marriage early into his chiefdom while they still had some sway on him, before he was experienced and bold enough to so easily dismiss them.

"What about Berk?" Thistle, an elder old enough to have been on his father's council, pulled a sheet from the stack he'd been flipping through and skimmed over the information written there. "Stoick has a daughter a few years younger than you. From what we've heard, she's a capable young viking woman, well trained in weaponry, familiar with dragons," he sets the sheet down and addresses the council fully. "And Berk's a strong tribe, too. Battle-hardened from generations of war with dragons and even tougher now that they're at peace with the dragons. Their way of life is different than ours, but you've already implemented changes that could appeal to them."

One benefit they could all agree on with Hiccup is that his love of dragons and his brain coupled with Viggo had produced favorable changes to Dragon Hunter trade. They now had sustainable methods of getting certain products that caused less harm to dragons and dragon populations, plus new products and trades to replace the ones Viggo had decided to let go. Altogether business was doing better even if the gradual switch hasn't been the most popular amongst the actual hunters of the tribe. Regardless of hunter opinions, an alliance with Berk could prove fruitful.

"Perhaps." Hiccup would like it - not the new suitor, of course, but being on good terms with a dragon-friendly tribe would excite him. It would open up new projects and inspiration for the both of them.

"So you'll meet her?" Ivar tentatively throws into the silence. The beefy but sturdy advisor had taken the most initiative regarding the goal of getting Viggo to marry. Usually he had to coordinate around the chief's plans and surprise him with suitors wherever his fleet was camped, forcing the man to act the "hospitable chief" role in order to not make immediate enemies out of every tribe. It would be a nice change if Viggo was willing to meet a suitor for once.

Viggo levels a hard stare at Ivar. "I'm willing to work with Berk - an alliance would be advantageous for our tribe." He stands to leave, "as with all the others if the girl can prove herself to be my equal, then I will consider her a viable suitor."

With that said, he leaves the tent to attend to his other duties of the day. It's late in the evening while he works at his desk that Hiccup finds him and suddenly the meeting from that morning is back at the forefront of his mind. The council knows exactly who Viggo would choose for his consort if they gave him free reign of the matter. But there are rules - rules set up for him by his very respectable and very _alive_ grandfather - that Viggo is reluctant to break just yet.

He met Hiccup less than a year ago. In that time the young man has never been specific about his life outside of being a dragon flying vigilante that attacks hunters, trappers, and anyone else that abuses dragons. Sometimes there's mention of a hut and parents and siblings, but never names and definitely not a tribe.

"What're you thinking about?"

Hiccup is perched on the arm of Viggo's chair, head bent to look in the older man's face. The teen has an easy smile on his face even as his brow begins to furrow at Viggo's far off gaze. It's been a peaceful evening, one where they work in silence and enjoy the other's company. Viggo doesn't want to break that peace with questions that Hiccup will evade. He doesn't want another night where they dance around each other with words and frustration until Hiccup runs off, disappearing for weeks only to come back looking worn out like he's been battling something inside himself, some choice he doesn't want to make.

But the council is getting restless. If he doesn't choose a suitor to marry soon, then they'll make the decision for him and get it endorsed by his grandfather. Just one bit of information from Hiccup could give him a lead to more information or maybe even a case to fight for.

"Where are you from?"

Hiccup tenses and Viggo runs a hand over his leg trying to ease him with the touch. Neither wants a fight tonight, but Viggo needs an answer.

"I've been all over the place…" Hiccup trails off, his answer the same deflection he always uses. His eyes focus on the desk where Viggo's work is spread, his hands move to hold Viggo's hand and fidget with the man's fingers.

"Darling-"

How does he explain what he wants? How does he tell a feral, vigilante, dragon boy that he wants to marry him when the nature of their relationship has never been discussed before now?

Hiccup avoids his gaze.

"Anything. Anything at all." Viggo grows tired of asking these questions. It's been months of the same round about conversation, trying to get answers out of someone that refuses to give in. "There's not a thing in this world you need to hide from me-"

Hiccup puts a stop to anything else he might admit by lowering himself off the armrest and into Viggo's lap. After a moment, one hand settles over Viggo's heart, the other slips up to where it can cradle the pulse on his neck. Gently, he stoops down to nuzzle the opposite side of the hunter's neck, his lips leaving a feather light kiss there as he comes up to rest their foreheads together in a gesture that feels too intimate to be purely human.

"Please," Hiccup begs him to stop, eyes clenched shut, "you didn't used to care."

It's true. When they first met, Hiccup's origins didn't matter. To this day they don't truly matter to Viggo, it's just a means for them to meet their end goal, to avoid a heartache that would come from either wedding anyone else. Viggo's arms tiredly wrap around Hiccup's waist pulling him a smidge closer and offering reassurance. _I'm here, you're safe, you can trust me._

"They'll choose a wife for me soon enough. If I can find someone else…" he lets it hang between them, the unspoken proposal, the askance for some way to make it possible.

"I-"

The more he gets to know Hiccup, the more Viggo believes it's freedom that the teen is after. Freedom from a family and a life that has kept his flame contained.

"I-I should go," it comes out as a strangled whisper as Hiccup begins to extract himself from Viggo's hold.

"You'd be free." Viggo rushes it out, almost desperate, his arms tensing to keep Hiccup in place. "Nothing would have to change if you didn't want it. You could come and go as you please, contribute to the tribe no more than you already have, nothing would tie you down - I wouldn't allow it."

Hiccup freezes. His emerald eyes lock onto Viggo's warm brown ones, the threat of tears making them glossy as his mouth struggles to form words that he's not sure he wants to say.

Eventually he settles on, "that's not the problem," and pulls free of Viggo's arms. In a blink, Hiccup is out of the tent leaving the dragon hunter more confused than the day he met the dragon rider. If freedom isn't the problem, what is?

True to form, he disappears over the next few weeks.

To keep his mind off Hiccup, Viggo invests his energy in forming an alliance with Berk. Little is known about their peace with dragons outside of the fact that it exists, so the chief works on theorizing what they might have in the village and what they might need in regards to resources and technology. He opens up communication to Stoick's eldest and current chief, Toren. They've only talked through letters, but it's enough to give Viggo a good impression of the younger chief. He seems like he has a good head on his shoulders, probably takes heavily after Stoick's leading style, but is hesitant to open up Berk to outsiders so soon after peace has been established.

Thus far, Viggo can respect Toren as a chief.

They agree to meet at one of the Dragon Hunter bases closest to Berk, though that still makes it over a week of sailing to get to. While much of Berk has taken to dragon riding, Toren is not only traditional but careful and insists on limiting the dragons at this meeting until trust has been formed. The precaution can be appreciated by Viggo.

When the day of the meeting arrives, Viggo keeps his eyes to the trees surrounding the camp and the nooks between tents and cages. Hiccup has a knack of showing up whenever a suitor is arriving. The hunter had made a point of not mentioning Toren's sister or marriage in their correspondence letters, but two of the village's leading dragon experts are in the Hooligan chief's family so they are likely to just bring the whole family on this trip. And Viggo wouldn't put it past Ivar to have sent letters of his own to Stoick requesting they all come today.

He wonders if he should try to get a moment alone with Stoick's daughter for the sake of drawing Hiccup out. The vigilante gets a kick out of scaring civilized people, hamming up the "feral dragon boy" persona just to watch them squirm in discomfort or run for help in a camp of dragon hunters that are used to Hiccup's antics by now and ignore the pleas for help. It would be worth a shot - Ivar is sure to force them into a walk or activity with just the two of them at some point anyway, might as well get it over with.

The Berkian ship arrives mid morning. Visible on deck are two dragons - a stormcutter and a monstrous nightmare - and a small crew of vikings. Along with his family, Toren has brought a few of his advisors just as Viggo has ensured some of his own advisors will be present for the meeting. The only one missing in the group is Stoick's youngest son and his dragon, both of whom Snotlout announces flew off into the woods when everyone else was busy.

Stoick's wife and one of the dragon experts, Valka, assures Viggo that her youngest sons like to familiarize themselves with new areas and are sure to be back within a couple hours. There's a furrow in her brow and lilt to her voice that suggests she doesn't believe her own claim, but Viggo moves past it easily. If the youngest son was of any major consequence to his plans, the chief would have heard of him before now.

Other than the youngest, the rest of the Haddock family is pleasant. Toren is built like his father if not a bit shorter and not quite as wide but the noses and jaw lines are the same, that much is clear even under the beards that are the same fiery red. Brenna, the daughter Thistle told him of, is built more like her mother. Close to Viggo's height, slender but sturdy, dark brown hair braided tight behind her head, and face heart-shaped like Valka's. Viggo imagines the second son will be another copy of Stoick with flaming red hair, a boxy body, and less beard.

The morning passes quickly with each group sizing up the other and mentally preparing for the meeting later in the afternoon. By lunch time, the youngest son has yet to show any sign of actually existing and that's about the time Ivar finds an opportunity to send Viggo and Brenna off in search of the missing son together. The moment Ivar makes the "suggestion" Brenna's shoulders slump just enough for Viggo to assume she's been through this before in other political meetups. If he wasn't stuck in the same situation he might feel bad for her. On the other hand, he's glad he might not have to deal with another woman fighting (and failing) to keep his interest.

"Sorry about my brother," Brenna says as they enter the woods. "He's always hated being involved in politics and visiting other tribes." Her eyes scan between the trees while she talks.

"I could say the same for my brother - always more interested in fighting and hunting." Viggo keeps his gaze in the branches where he knows Hiccup likes to hide. It's gotten harder to spot him since he started using Toothless' scales on his armor, but sometimes he can catch the spots of sunlight in the leaves black out as the dragon boy moves.

"So does he do this often?" He forgets himself, forgets so quickly that he has company and what they're talking about that he almost answers, "yes, he always hides in the trees," as if she could know Hiccup is on his mind.

Instead, he turns to her for the first time since they went off on their own. She understands the inquiry and elaborates, "when your advisor said we should look for my brother together you didn't seem that phased. Does he send you off with women a lot?" She wiggles her eyebrows playfully, a smile tugging at her lips.

A pinecone tumbles out of a tree and hits Brenna square in the head before Viggo can reply to the young woman's surprising observation. While she sends a perplexed look to the pinecone now on the ground, Viggo fights a satisfied smirk.

"Ivar is the top supporter of finding me a wife," he distracts her and begins walking again. "He'll seize every opportunity to pair me with suitable women." This time the pinecone is aimed for Viggo, but he's been through this enough times to know when to dodge. It _just_ grazes his shoulder. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Brenna who spares a glance into the trees where the pinecone went, then up to the branches above them. She hums, but continues walking, jogging a few steps to catch up to the dragon hunter.

"Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you're not married. From what I've heard you're intelligent plus the leader of a, frankly, powerful tribe aaand," the grin is back on her face as she looks back at Viggo. "You're pretty easy on the eyes."

This time an entire branch ducks down to hit her. It startles both of them. Brenna because branches don't just _do that_ and Viggo because Hiccup never outwardly attacks suitors like that. Throwing pinecones is normal but an entire branch? Did Viggo misread their last encounter? Maybe that wasn't insecurity and fear on Hiccup's face when he left, but anger at Viggo and the marriage issue.

Brenna recovers from the hit and snarls up at the tree, a glare akin to what Ryker might send to Viggo on a particularly annoying day planted on her face. Her mouth opens and she backs up a few steps like she's getting ready to yell at the tree. A yelp escapes instead when her boot catches on a log that wasn't there two seconds ago and she tumbles to the ground. The tree snorts at her fall.

" _Hiccup!"_

At first, Viggo thinks it's him that barks the dragon boy's name but that isn't his voice it's Brenna's. Her face is red and scrunched up in anger in such a familiar way that it finally makes sense why Hiccup would dare to be so bold. The aforementioned teen makes his presence official by bolting out from behind the tree just as Brenna jumps at him. He shoots up a tree on Viggo's other side, barely avoiding getting his ankle caught by the angry viking woman chasing him. From his new perch, he glares down at Brenna, dodging the rocks and other forest debris she chucks at him.

"Get _down here_ you little half-dragon weirdo!"

"Why would I come down when you're assaulting me?"

" _You_ assaulted _me_. You hit me with a tree!"

"Yeah, well, you were _flirting_ with my future husband!"

That shouldn't cause as much of a stir in Viggo's gut as it does, but that's the first time that forbidden hope has been said aloud.

"How was I supposed to know when you _weren't_ flirting with him?" By now Brenna has stopped throwing rocks and twigs but her posture hints that she'll probably take a swing at him when Hiccup eventually comes down. He peeks around the tree trunk to gauge Brenna's state of anger and takes note of her ready fists. "Get down here!"

"Yeah, nooo, I think I'll just stay up here. We can hang out for a while, right, Bud?" From another tree comes Toothless' agreeing warble, but Viggo can't quite pinpoint the nightfury's location.

Brenna eyes him from below. Her anger seems to dissipate as she composes herself and turns towards the camp. "That's fine. Mom will just have to get you when the meeting starts."

A flurry of leaves follows Hiccup as he rushes to jump down from the tree and intercept the Berkian woman. "Woah-kay, hey, there's no need to get mo- _ow!_ " The punch to the arm sends him stumbling back, clutching the soon-to-be bruise. "Why?

"You've been hiding since before we docked and you _hit me with a tree_ ." She takes a step forward as if to attack again and Hiccup ducks behind Viggo for safety. Brenna takes a deep breath and lets it out in a dragging groan as she rubs her hands over her face, straightening up from her attack position. She drops her hands to send one more glare at her brother. "I'll tell mom and dad we found you and that you _will_ be at the meeting this afternoon?" Her eyebrow raises in challenge but Hiccup knows better than to rise up to it and nods in agreement. "All right then."

Brenna walks away, absentmindedly brushing dirt and leaves from her clothes as she heads to the dragon hunter camp.

"Can you leave out the tree part?" Hiccup calls after her from where he's inserted himself under Viggo's arm. His sister makes a noncommittal noise, not even looking back. He glances up to Viggo, pauses, then, "we should really take advantage of this time since I'm about to be grounded for… ever… probably."

Viggo doesn't respond right away, simply stares at the young man pressed to his side. Hiccup isn't in his elaborate dragon armor, doesn't even have a trace of his flight suit, just the bare basics of armor to make him look like a viking. In another world he might fit in with vikings, but even as he readjusts himself under Viggo's arm he looks uncomfortable with the lack of protection and wings and scales. He acts like a dragon forced into a viking's body and that doesn't sit right with Viggo.

Toothless seems to sense this as he lands near the two. The nightfury is quick to saddle up to Hiccup's side, the feel of the familiar scales easing the tension from the teen's shoulders. Those scales and the wing that envelops the pair bring comfort to Viggo, as well - not that he'd admit it to anyone.

"You're from Berk."

Hiccup nods, the arm not on Toothless wraps tighter around Viggo's waist.

"A chief's son, rather, brother."

"Yep."

And doesn't that solve all their problems? Viggo has a case he can fight for: an eligible young man of noble blood that is easily his equal. The council - his grandfather - can't argue against this. But something's still wrong because Hiccup is shrinking in on himself, seemingly trying to bury himself in Viggo's ribs as if that will save him from an impending doom that only he can see.

"Are you sure you want… _all_ this?" Hiccup asks, gesturing to _all_ of him. Viggo doesn't understand what he means. "You'd be getting Stoick the Vast's runt of a son, the one that has a crazy obsession with dragons and thinking and building things. People are disappointed and put off by Hiccup _Haddock_. Are you sure you want to be stuck with that for the rest of your life?"

In another world that would be Viggo's first impression of Hiccup. In that world he would still want to meet Stoick's youngest son just as he's wanted to meet anyone else that claims to be smart or an inventor, but instead of disappointment he would find someone to admire.

"My dear, I would think by now you'd understand that what other people think means very little to me. There are few opinions that land on my radar and even fewer that can influence my decisions. I will make you mine regardless of any reputation you have amongst other tribes or my own."

Confidence slowly slips back into Hiccup's form as he straightens, a smile spreading his lips and relief relaxing his brows when he looks up into Viggo's eyes. This time it's Viggo that initiates contact, pressing his forehead to Hiccup's in that intimate way the teen always does to him. He knows it means more to Hiccup who understands the draconic meaning and who gets excited every time Viggo exhibits dragon gestures. They stay like that, enjoying the time alone before the dragon hunter pulls away and begins leading them back to the camp where the meeting will be starting soon.

"I'm surprised your insecurities aren't the other way around," Viggo muses. He doesn't look over even as he feels Hiccup's eyes on him. "Most tribes have the impression that you're a half-dragon demon sent here to wreak havoc on the unlucky souls that cross your path."

Hiccup's laughter is the best sound he's heard in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the original plan was for Hiccup to find out what's going on and plan everything himself so he can show up to the meeting and surprise Viggo. Instead, he freaked out because I strongly believe Berk has done far too much mental/emotional damage to him and he hasn't healed from a lifetime of abuse. And I don't think growing up with Valka and siblings would be enough to stop that from happening.
> 
> 2) I've seen a lot of fics that give Hiccup a younger sibling but I really wonder what would change if he had older siblings. Plus I follow the headcannon that Hiccup isn't Stoick and Valka's first attempt at a child.


	4. Dragon Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup makes a lot of dragon-esque sounds and Viggo loves every one of them, especially during sex

Viggo adores the sounds Hiccup makes, loves the humming purrs and mumbles when he's working on projects, the triumphant caws of a well executed flight maneuver, the snarls and whistles when he's interacting with dragons. It's all so intriguing.

But what he loves most are the sounds of their intimacy.

Armor drops to the floor, calloused hands slip under fabric and draw deep gasps that turn into rumbling vibrations. A rush of warmth floods his groin as their bodies press closer. Lips lock in a heated kiss, Viggo's tongue dipping into Hiccup's mouth as if to get a taste of the raw purrs, a sweet delicacy only he gets to indulge in.

Shirts and pants join the mess of armor on the ground, pieces kicked away as the lovers make their way to the bed, breaking apart for only a moment. Hiccup uses his legs to haul Viggo closer as they tumble onto the mattress. The man lets gravity pull his body flush against Hiccup's, relishing the skin to skin contact he gets so little of during the day. Their cocks press together in the fall. A breathless moan rolls into a growl that makes Viggo's lips tingle where they press to the teen's throat.

He thrusts down, the friction tempting him to moan as well but he chokes it down to not drown out the lovely sounds coming from his partner.

" _ Please."  _ A desperate plea for movement, for that beautiful friction that makes his breath ragged, puts a sheen of sweat on their skin that shines in the firelight, makes his body arch into the warmth of his love, hands tangled in sheets, throat bare for the bite of his mate.

Viggo sits up enough to take in the sight below him. The cruel part of him wants to linger here with his hips pressed firmly against Hiccup's, watching him squirm and  _ beg _ beneath him as the rider's thighs tighten around his waist and his hands tug at his hair. He wants to hear the moment his panting breaths turn into the whimpers of a submissive dragon at the mercy of its alpha. 

And so he does. His hips stay firm but he allows his hand to wander. The rough skin of his palm runs teasingly up Hiccup's side, thumb barely brushing his nipple, knuckles feeling the soft underside of his arm where it's stretched above him to ground him in the fur they lay on. Fingers trace the outline of tattoos along his collarbone and chest, the ends of one that snakes around at his hip and brings his hand oh so close to where their cocks are held between them.

The chief waits for the first whine to pierce the thick air, waits for his name to become a part of the mantra of  _ please please Viggoplease*gasp*  _ **_Viggo_ ** .

His hips twitch and it's enough to shatter his control as he begins rutting into the dragon rider, lips finding the fading mark at the juncture of the teen's neck and shoulder, beginning the work of renewing it and sucking another mark higher up where it will peek over the vigilante's armor.

Moans and growls are broken with a snarl as Viggo pulls away to adjust his position, get a more comfortable angle. Hiccup's hips eagerly arch into him once more, hands grasping at muscular shoulders, legs pulling him as close as possible to keep their cocks together. A groan that rumbles in his throat when they make contact again turns into a moaning whine when Viggo picks up the pace.

He wants nothing more than to be inside Hiccup right now, to feel his velvety walls enveloping him, the heat of their connection sending fire through his veins, but there's a different flame right now. It sparks with every rut, warmth blossoming in his groin at the friction of their members and the beautiful sound of moans mixing with feral growls and snarls every time Viggo even thinks of pulling away even if they both know it will lead to a more satisfying pleasure.

He steals a glance to their hardened cocks where precum leaks down and embellishes sweat soaked skin. His eyes travel up and meet the green of Hiccup's eyes, half-lidded and glowing amongst the blush of his cheeks. Another snarl and a tug on his shoulders as if Hiccup knows what Viggo is thinking. He pulls the hunter down, lips crashing together, teeth biting a bruise into the man's bottom lip then a tongue darts out to soothe the wound. The growling is more pronounced now and the moan that fills the room is all Viggo.

All thought abandons him. His world narrows down to the slide of their cocks, the fire flaring in his limbs at every thrust, and what can only be a half dragon hybrid clawing at his back and making inhuman noises that Viggo eagerly eats up, his arousal spiking with each growl and snarl. Hiccup throws his head back as his body convulses with his orgasm, back arching until their chests are flat against one another. The accompanying roar sends Viggo over the edge, his own release hitting him after a few more thrusts.

As they come down from their highs, Viggo lazily kisses along Hiccup's neck and the underside of his jaw. He's gentle when he slips his arms under his lover to turn them over so Hiccup is tucked onto his chest, still slightly panting. The teen splays a hand over Viggo's chest where his heart beats through, both of their breathing calms, syncing up and barely heard over the crackle of the fire.

Viggo runs his fingers through Hiccup's hair, the other hand coming up to rest over the one on his chest. Right on cue a hum, almost unnoticeable, filters into Hiccup's breathing. Viggo grins at the sound and allows himself to sink into the moment.


End file.
